Love is love
by AliSixx
Summary: Marissa Rhodes and Leslie Shay have been together for almost four years and are still going strong. Follow them on their journey as they start to build their own family after Marissa finally proposed to Shay.
1. Meet the oc

Nikki Reed as Marissa Rhodes

What's up everybody I'm Marissa Rhodes, yes you heard me right I said Rhodes. Me and my brother Connor are very close, I mean after all we are twins. I talk to my sister Claire sometimes but we're not as close as we used to be and don't even get me started on my dad. But enough about my family I want to talk about the love of my life and her name is Leslie Shay or just Shay for short. After being together for almost four years I finally got the courage to ask her to marry me, She said yes of course. Well I don't want to spoil our story for you to much so I'll see you guys later.

Facts about Marissa

Her best friends are Kelly Severide and Will Halstead.

Her and Connor were born on February 14, 1986 Via C section.

She is the older twin by a few minutes.

Like Connor she left home when he did to go to law school.

She works as the assistant district attorney.

She was sixteen when she discovered that she liked girls.

Connor was the first person she came out to.

Her and Shay met through Kelly.

Will and Marissa were roommates at one point.

Her friendship with Will is just like Kelly and Shay's

She has said on a few different occasions that if she didn't like girls she would definitely date Will.

I couldn't find an age for Shay so I'm making her birthday July 16, 1986


	2. Will you marry me

Marissa smiled when she woke up to see the love of her life still asleep next to her and then began to think about the events of the previous night.

_Flashback _

_Marissa surprised Shay with a date when she got home from work. She had set up their entire first date from the dinner at the restaurant to the walk in millennium park. This date was going to have one detail different from their first date that Shay would never forget. After eating dinner the two went for the walk in millennium park when Shay noticed how nervous Marissa was. "This is it isn't. You're breaking up with me aren't you?" "What no, Shay I love you and I planned this night so I could do the opposite in fact." Marissa said before she got down on one knee. "Leslie Elizabeth Shay you are the most amazing and beautiful woman that I have ever met in my entire even though we may drive each other crazy sometimes I could never see myself loving someone the way I love you. Will you marry me?" "Yes," Shay said without hesitation. _

_Shay immediately falls in love with her ring once it's on her finger. "It's your birthstone, I love it. Now let's go home and celebrate." Shay said as she dragged Marissa to the car and immediately drove home. When the two reached the apartment they shared with Kelly they immediately started shedding off their clothes as they headed up to their room not caring if Kelly was even home or if he heard what was about to happen next. Marissa pushed Shay down onto the bed then climbed on top of her and began littering her body with kisses only to stop so she could admire Shay's beautiful body. "So beautiful, " Marissa whispered to herself before she began to massage one of Shay's breasts while taking the other into her mouth suckling like a newborn baby would to its mother causing Shay to moan. Knowing she needs more, Marissa decides to take it to the next level so she removed her attention from Shay's breasts and began to plant kisses down to her thighs until she stopped and parted her fiancee legs and let out a slow long lick on Shay's clit before Marissa began to eat Shay out. Soon after that Shay began to feel a familiar sensation spread throughout her belly causing her to tense up and moan as she began to find her release cumming in the process. "Do you know how amazing you taste." Marissa asked when she finally looked up at Shay. " why don't you show me then." Shay said pulling her into a kiss only to break it. " it's my turn to make you feel good now." Shay told Marissa as she pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her._

_Flashback over_

"Good morning, are we still having lunch with your brother?"Shay asked as she began to kiss Marissa's neck. "We are, " " Well then we better get up , care to join me for a shower?" "You don't even have to ask." Marissa told her as they got up and got in the shower ready to start the day.


	3. Lunch with Connor

After taking a shower the newly engaged couple hurries downstairs so they could tell Kelly the big news before they left to have lunch with Connor. "So Kelly we have some news we would like to share with you. We're getting married." Shay told him as she showed him her hand causing him to smile. "So you finally worked up the nerve to ask her, congrats you two I'm happy for you." "You knew, " Shay asked. "Of course I knew. There were so many times Marissa was going to propose before she did but chickened out cause she was scared you would think that it was to soon and say no. I had to tell her that you would say yes each time." When Kelly tells her this it breaks Shay's heart a bit. "You thought I would say no? I love you Marissa Rhodes and I can't wait until we start a family together. Don't ever forget that." Shay says looking into Marissa's eyes before she grabs her hand." "I won't, and I love you too. We better get going or we're going to be late." And with that, the couple heads out to Marissa's car and make their way to the little cafe where they were meeting Connor. After getting a table the two wait for Connor to get there before deciding to order some drinks. A few minutes after their drinks arrive Connor showed up. "Marissa, Shay it's good to see you two again." Connor said as he greeted them causing Marissa to stand and hug her twin. "We know you're a busy doctor and all so we won't keep you long. But we do have some news to share with you." Marissa told him as they sat down. "Good news or bad news?" Connor asked only for the couple to smile at him. "Great news." Shay told him before lifting up her hand and showing him her ring. "We're getting married ." both Shay and Marissa said at the same time only for Connor to stand up and hug the two. " Congratulations you two. It's about time you decided to settle down." Connor told them before he went and sat back down. Knowing that Marissa wants to talk to Connor about something important Shay decided to go to the bathroom leaving the twins to talk. "So Connor, Me and Shay have been talking and we both agreed that if you'll do it we'd like you to be the donor for our first child. Shay would carry for obvious reasons, we just thought that it would be special if our first child was biologically both ours. You can say no if you want." Marissa told Connor looking a bit nervous about what he might say. "Marissa you know I would do anything to keep my twin happy and if this makes you happy then I will gladly be the donor for yours and Shay's first child. Have you seen a fertility doctor yet?" "We have, they said because of our age it would be better to start trying as soon as possible. So we were thinking babies first then wedding before I forget I have one more question. I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?" "I would love to, but dad won't be too happy about that." when Connor mentioned their dad Marissa just laughed. "I don't care what he thinks, he's lucky if he even gets invited." Marissa told her brother then changed the subject. Not to long after Shay got back to the table Connor was called in for an emergency so he had to leave, but not before telling Shay and Marissa that he's happy for them.

Don't worry, all those who shipped Shay and Kelly like I still do, there will be a Shay and Kelly baby in this story later on. Also let me know who you think Marissa's donor should be?


	4. Poll

So Ive created a poll so you all can vote on who Marissa's donor should be.

A)Will Halstead

B)Adam Ruzek

C)Matt Casey

D)Antonio Dawson


End file.
